


Абсолютная стабильность

by Aizawa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dramedy, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa
Summary: В этом был весь Росинант. «Такие вот недотёпы, – сказала ей восемь лет назад генерал-лейтенант Цуру, – открывают сердце, как дверь в каптёрку, и входят. Сэнгоку не зря тянет его в секретный отдел. Так что не будь дурой, Белльмер».





	Абсолютная стабильность

**Author's Note:**

> Шиплог (ship-log) – буквально: судовой журнал. Автор надеется, что в мире, где вместо Ренессанса была «Эра Великих Пиратов», это культурно адекватный аналог названию соцсети Facebook. Психопэрент – неловкая аллюзия к сообществу “psy-baby”, где граждане обсуждают сложные проблемы родительства и детства.

***  
«Ну пап!»  
Нет, не так. Правильно: «Ну-у пы-ы-ап!»  
Заунывный, словно сирена, трубный звук, возвещающий наступление утра. Призывный клич. Специальная домашняя иерихонская труба, знаменующая необходимость разлепить глаза, и воздвигнуться из тёплого одеяльного кокона, и сунуть ноги в ледяные, будто картонные, тапки, одновременно нашаривая на тумбочке сигареты.  
«Пы-ы-ы-ап!»  
И народ воскликнул, и рухнула стена городская до основания. Ну, что-нибудь точно сломалось или развалилось.   
  
Теперь Белльмер будила по утрам тишина, но странно – ощущение, что где-то развалилось что-то важное, от этого становилось только сильнее.   
– Мам, – сказала Нами, когда она вышла на кухню. – Смотри, это Гранд Лайн. А это, которое банан, – острова Кономи.  
– Офигительно, – не глядя Белльмер открыла шкаф, вытащила кружку и банку с кофе. Удивительное это чувство: просыпаешься, а шкаф – на прежнем месте. – А огурец зачем? Ты прямо с огурцом будешь хлопья есть?   
– Если ты щаз не дожуёшь, – сообщила Нодзико, – мы опоздаем на автобус, и мисс Сандерс будет занудно ругаться.  
– Это карта, я не буду её есть! Мам, можно я не буду сейчас?  
– Нами, ну блин…  
– Так, – сказала Белльмер. Подумав, добавила две ложки сахара. Теперь она была не какая-нибудь там дезертирка-нелегалка, которой с утра до ночи приходится экономить, чтобы не ночевать на улице. Теперь она жена миллионера, ведь так? – Не хочешь – не ешь. Возьми в школу бутерброд.  
– А вот папа не разрешает не завтракать! Он говорит, что голодные дети сразу звереют! – Нами с утра была сама логика.  
– Угу, – согласилась Белльмер. – Особенно когда уровень печенья в организме критический. Совсем звереют. Вот он приедет…  
– А может, не приедет, – тихо сказала Нами и вдруг, зажав ложку в кулаке, размешала свою карту. Мутная белая волна размыла джемовый Ред Лайн, оставила на месте Арабасты кучу размокших хлопьев, накрыла что-то похожее на острова Кономи и превратила в грязно-розовое пятно. – Может, его там убили. И всё.  
– Совсем ку-ку? – Нодзико покрутила пальцем у виска. – Папа же звонил в четверг.  
– А может, это не он звонил уже.  
– Кто же? – Нодзико сделала страшные глаза. – А! Двойник? Робот, да?  
Нами в ответ только повела плечами с видом вдовствующей королевы. Это значило: отстань, я подала идею, а конкретика ещё в разработке.  
Белльмер отставила кружку и посмотрела на часы: половина девятого. Значит, опять опаздываем на автобус, и едем в школу на Драндулете, который, кстати, ещё нужно заправить и не мешало бы помыть, и простите, мисс Сандерс, у дочки с утра болела голова, так что я разрешила ей не ходить на первый урок. Да, я понимаю, что и так много пропущено. Да, мы догоним. Мы очень виноваты. Мы всегда виноваты, а как же. Ну или денег должны.  
– Вот скажи мне, – она сунула в рот сигарету. Вытащила, повертела в пальцах. – Кому вообще придёт в голову убивать папу? Ты можешь себе представить такого человека?  
– Дофламинго, – ответила Нами и уставилась на Белльмер поверх тарелки чужими медовыми глазами, огромными, как две луны. Наверняка её настоящая мать была красавицей-контрабандисткой, нежной и жестокой, и Нами теперь тоже превращалась в красавицу. – Я бы на его месте убила. Тогда у меня было бы не пятьдесят один процент акций, а семьдесят восемь процентов акций «Фламинго» и никаких вообще братьев. Все бы на меня нормально работали, и никто бы от меня не убегал, и не говорил бы, что я чудовище и этот, икс-плуатор…  
И никто бы чёрт знает на ком не женился, эхом отозвалось в груди Белльмер. И чёрт знает кого никто бы не удочерял.  
– Эксплуататор, – спокойно поправила сестру Нодзико. Она встала, очень аккуратно задвинув за собой стул. – Правильно говорить “эксплуататор”.  
Белльмер положила ей руку на плечо и даже сквозь новую пушистую кофту почувствовала, какое оно костлявое и каменно-твёрдое. Кем был настоящий отец Нодзико, она знала точно: повстанцем, снайпером, ночным стрелком.  
– Нами, может, хватит чуши для одного утра? И не дразни Нодзико, ты её расстраиваешь.  
– Ничего не расстраиваю, – Нами снова передёрнула плечами. – Во-первых, у нас-то нет акций. А во-вторых, я бы убила, если бы была очень плохой. А я хорошая.  
«Самая хорошая в мире», подтвердил мысленный Росинант. «Почти как мама». Я тебе голову оторву, пообещала ему Белльмер, вот кто тебя просил трепаться при детях. Мысленный Росинант развёл руками: они всегда всё слышат, говорила его печальная кривая улыбка. Всё, что хотят.  
– Ты-то откуда знаешь, что Дофламинго плохой? – Плечо под пальцами Белльмер слегка расслабилось.  
– А что, нет? – фыркнула Нами. Глаза в тени густых ресниц теперь казались тёмными, как вишнёвая смола, и сейчас Нами в самом деле можно было принять за родную дочь Росинанта. Где-то там, за темнотой пряталась и ждала ответа маленькая девочка, которая всего пять лет назад на самом дне ада улыбнулась Белльмер, сморщила нос от горького дыма и чихнула. А дым шёл потому, что рядом горел девочкин дом.  
– Я думаю, – медленно, взвешивая каждое слово, сказала Белльмер, – очень богатые люди редко бывают такими уж хорошими. Всё зависит от того, понимают ли они, что придётся жить рядом с другими, не такими богатыми, и что не нужно слишком их доставать. Хотя бы не потому, что так правильно, а потому, что даже самый богатый может остаться в одиночестве, и тогда ему рано или поздно каюк. – Она взглянула на свою руку и вспомнила, что так и не зажгла сигарету. – Дофламинго много лет хотел, чтобы папа работал вместе с ним. Он его точно не будет убивать.  
– Видишь? Нами, ну брось ты, – Нодзико подёргала сестру за рукав футболки и подмигнула. Может, её убедил аргумент про акции. А может, ей стало совсем жалко Нами. – Ну перестань. Зато теперь папа много получает, и Арлонг-банк нас не выгонит. Не придумывай ты ужасов. Обычная корпорация, со всякими там пропусками и прочими штуками. У них даже благотворительные программы есть…  
Тьфу ты.   
– Да-а, – протянула Нами непримиримо. – Дофлаюгенд, где всем больным мозги высасывают!   
– Чего-чего?  
– Ну, папа говорит, что Дофламинго им мозги высасывает. И они уже больше никогда не могут думать, а только работают и молятся на корпорацию, а потом опять работают, а потом всё-таки умирают. Вы решили, что я спала, а я не спала. Я слышала.  
  
Дофлаюгенд. Оловянные солдатики с медными мозгами. Цирк на чужом несчастье. Что значит «паллиативная программа», что это за бред вообще. Собрать по богадельням и хосписам умирающих подростков и заставить их вкалывать за еду и лекарства. Мы помогаем вундеркиндам! Даём молодым учёным возможность успеть совершить главное в жизни! Работай как проклятый до последнего вздоха, молись на Доффи и приноси корпорации прибыль, ведь у тебя же есть мотивация, такая офигенная мотивация...  
Росинант потрясал газетой, в его руках она выглядела сложенным пополам тетрадным листком.  
На первой же полосе широко ухмылялся камере блистательный Дофламинго Донкихот, старший брат её мужа. Рядом с ним стоял хмурый пацан с пятнистым лицом, изуродованным какой-то болезнью, – едва ли старше Нодзико, он казался ещё мельче и худее на фоне огромного Дофламинго. Пацан – победитель финала какой-то мудрёной биологической олимпиады – демонстрировал той же камере заспиртованную лягушку в высоком пластиковом контейнере, но в объектив не смотрел. Он обращался только к своему монументальному патрону. Слоган под фото гласил: «Под крылом фламинго – к вершинам!»  
А что, спросила Белльмер, лучше было оставить их в богадельнях?  
Росинант вытаращился на неё и ничего не сказал.  
  
– Ну и молодец, что слышала. Интересно знать, о чём бы папа думал на месте этих детей из программы… – устало пробормотала Белльмер. – Так, всё. Давайте собирайтесь. Что у вас там третьим по расписанию?  
– У нас-то физра, – с готовностью сообщила Нодзико. – А у кое-кто география, правда?  
– Ой. – Нами зачерпнула ложку мирового хаоса и засунула в рот, залпом выхлебнула остывший чай и, соскочив с табуретки, ринулась прочь из кухни. Табуретка – бам! Дверь – бубух!  
Белльмер про себя поклялась, что сегодня разрешит старшей смотреть «Ужасную историю Роджера» хоть до полуночи, и наконец закурила. Тут дверь снова приоткрылась.  
– Откуда я знаю, что бы он думал, – сказала Нами, просунув голову в щель. – Никто не может думать как папа, это же папа. Он ест капусту вместо пирожных, и у него на руках даже сидит Мони. А Мони ни у кого на руках не сидит. Вот. – Её брови сложились в страдальческие домики, глаза расширились, а на лице проступила невыразимая нежность. – Но-о, а можно я твои голубые колготки надену?  
  
На подоконнике, услышав своё имя, лениво приоткрыл жёлтый глаз Мони – сокращённо от Крейзи Монстр. Заунывно мявкнул, понял, что кормить не будут, и снова замер в тоскливом ожидании.   
  
***  
Тощего, беленького, трогательного котёнка притащила с улицы Нодзико, предложила назвать Лапочкой, поселить в шкафу, любить, пока смерть не разлучит. Белльмер вытаращила глаза и судорожно заговорила что-то о домовладельце, блохах и деньгах за корм. «Дай сюда», – строго сказал Росинант, присел рядом и потянулся к умильной усатой морде: то ли хватать за шкирку и выкидывать в окно, то ли усыплять бдительность, этого так никто и не узнал. Котёнок прижал уши и вдруг завопил таким гнусавым пронзительным басом, что Росинант от неожиданности покачнулся и, пытаясь сохранить равновесие, ухватился за первое, что попалось под руку, – мотающийся туда-сюда тонкий хвост. Кот взвыл ещё громче, вывернулся из объятий опешившей – «Ну-у пы-ы-ап!» – Нодзико и, не переставая выть, вцепился Росинанту в запястье всеми двадцатью когтями, а потом, вопреки всем известным инстинктам, вскарабкался вверх и взгромоздился ему на плечо, как пиратский попугай. И отказался слезать. Вцепившись двадцатью когтями.  
На шум и вопли пришла сонная Нами, потёрла закрытые глаза кулаком и удивлённо сказала: «Чего вы смеётесь, я тоже хочу».  
«Мы не смеёмся, мы орём, – объяснил Росинант. – Кстати, а чего ты, действительно, ржёшь, нахальный ребёнок? А ну...»  
«Ой, а чей котик, наш?»  
«Это мой, это я принесла!»  
«Нет, мой!»  
«Вообще иди отсюда!»  
«Обе отсюда идите!»  
«Ну-у пы-ы-ап!»  
Росинант отвернулся от детей и тут же встретился взглядом с котёнком. Тот зажмурился, на секунду оборвав вой, и с силой боднул Росинанта в ухо замшевым лбом. Тогда он закатил глаза к потолку, содрогающемуся от глухих ударов, – это соседи колотили что есть мочи, явно обрадовавшись, что у сумасшедших Донкихотов наконец кого-то по-настоящему убивают. Штукатурка, осыпаясь, кружилась в воздухе медленно, словно снег.  
«Буду смотреть на тебя, – сказал Росинант Белльмер. – В этом доме все остальные – сволочи какие-то. Нет, ну ты слышишь? Оно даже шипит так, будто глотку собирается перегрызть! Оно же ненормальное!»  
«Если уж завёл кота, – ответила Белльмер, разглядывая располосованную руку мужа, – придумай ему имя, что ли. Кто видел перекись?»  
С тех пор Монстр вымахал в здоровенного котяру – лохматую фабрику по переработке корма в какашки и мурчанье, как говорила Нами, основательно подросшая вместе с ним. Он хватал за ноги тёток из социальной службы, строил отличные гнёзда из только что постиранного белья и сносно исполнял роль зомби Чёрча из «Кладбища домашних животных». Разумеется, когда Нами и Нодзико разыгрывали вторую часть – для первой он был слишком буйный. И только Белльмер продолжала считать, что день, когда Монстр сбежит, будет самым счастливым днём в их общей жизни.   
Пока всё не рухнуло.  
  
***  
Как это часто бывает, всё рухнуло в одночасье. И поначалу – как бывает ещё чаще – этого, конечно, никто не заметил. Это в эпоху великих пиратов смерть приходила шумно и торжественно, её приносили импозантные мужчины с большими пистолетами, в качестве приветствия палящие из ракетницы тебе в окно. В ответ можно тоже из чего-нибудь выстрелить – если есть из чего. Если не из чего, то взять ружьё из рук погибшего товарища или убежать. Сейчас эта устаревшая громоздкая система сохранилась только на окраинах мира – но дверь, ведущую в такие места, Белльмер закрыла и не собиралась отпирать.  
Некрупный, похожий на пингвина клерк догнал их на прогулке, когда Белльмер учила Нами тройному перевороту в прыжке со средней высоты. Самое трудное тут было – приземлиться на ноги и спружинить как нужно, тогда руки останутся свободными.  
– Ты кошка, – объясняла Белльмер. – Подождите минутку! Нами, слушай меня. Ты хищная кошка в засаде. Встань, как стоят хищные кошки…  
– Мисс Белльмер!  
Белльмер посмотрела вниз. Клерк был маленький, пухлый, с большим портфелем для бумаг. Неопасный.  
– Доброе утро, – прокричал он снова, смешно задирая голову. – Арлонг-банк! Теперь мы представляем управляющую компанию вашего жилого комплекса!  
Белльмер спрыгнула с дерева и одёрнула футболку, печально отметив пятно от сока на животе, прямо поперёк надписи «Я люблю Логтаун». Она вздохнула. Иногда на людях ей нравилось притворяться приличной женщиной.  
– Я представляю Арлонг-банк…  
– Спасибо, – Белльмер улыбнулась чудовищной улыбкой сытой акулы. – Нам ничего не нужно.  
Налево кругом, мысленно приказала она и представила, как клерк выглядел бы в белой фуражке и безрукавке дозорного-первогодка. Смирно! Шагом марш, рядовой!  
Росинант утверждал, что это помогает. Что-то появляется в глазах, говорил он, и они просто убегают.  
– Так это замечательно, что не нужно! – откликнулся клерк с фальшивой радостью.  
Он остался стоять где стоял. Видимо, ритуал не подействовал. Возможно, Белльмер не хватало метра полтора до нужного роста. А может, как писали в шиплоге, всё шло из детства: если до пяти лет тебя недостаточно часто называют молодой госпожой, ты никогда не сможешь прогонять коммивояжёров и управляющих усилием воли.  
– Скажите, – спросил клерк задушевно, – а вы получали наши уведомления?  
– Нет, – твёрдо и уверенно сказала Белльмер. – Ни в коем случае.  
В действительности, ни о чём нельзя говорить с уверенностью в доме, где вчера строили действующую модель вулкана. А потом проводили испытания. Наутро после испытаний ты мешаешь овсянку кукольной ногой и понимаешь, что в мире всё относительно и смутно, а потом приходит твой муж и пытается сесть на стол, после чего стол переворачивается вместе с мужем, овсянкой и кукольной ногой. И ты утверждаешься в понимании.  
– Это очень странно, – клерк нахмурил бровки. – Потому что, согласно нашим сведениям, уведомления вам доставили дважды. Я прослежу, курьер будет строго наказан.  
Вот только этого не хватало.  
Неслышно подошла Нами, остановилась у неё за спиной. Белльмер спиной чувствовала дочкин взгляд: тёплый маленький круг под левой лопаткой, словно солнечный луч падает сквозь цветное стёклышко.  
– Послушайте, не стоит никого наказывать. Наверняка мы сами их куда-нибудь засунули, вы же понимаете, дети…  
– Тысяча триста пятьдесят белли за электричество. Восемьсот сорок белли – за воду. Кроме того, у нас действует специальная система начисления пеней. Это стимулирует злостных неплательщиков. Каждый человек должен понимать, что у его действий есть последствия. Это развивает упорство, ответственность, оптимизм. – Клерк вытащил из портфеля какие-то разноцветные проспекты. На их обложках человечки с плоскими, как блины, одинаковыми личиками карабкались по лестницам в голубое глянцевое небо, всем своим видом излучая упорство и оптимизм. – Только такое мировоззрение позволяет выйти на новый уровень, отвергнуть психологию нищеты и органично вписаться в новый век.  
Белльмер понимающе кивнула. Подобное уже пару раз случалось, нечего раскисать. По крайней мере, сейчас июнь.  
Добраться до дома – это полчаса. Собрать вещи. На карточке должно остаться около пятиста. Двести – долг за перевозку фруктов, наплевать, они сами нам должны двести пятьдесят ещё с прошлого года. Кота засунем в клетку из-под попугая, а будет возникать – выгоню к чёртовой матери на улицу.  
И пусть тащат своё чудовище втроём по очереди.  
– Мы завтра же съедем, – пообещала она.  
– Видите ли, – улыбнулся клерк, – боюсь, мы не можем этого допустить.  
Так.  
– Арлонг-банку позарез нужны злостные неплательщики?  
Клерк вздохнул.  
– Я уже сказал, что наш банк проводит политику социальной ответственности. Переезд – всегда травма, особенно для самых незащищённых членов семьи. Экстренная перемена места жительства почти всегда влечёт за собой ухудшение жилищных условий. Вам придётся переоформлять документы. Переводить детей в другую школу посреди учебного года и заставлять их налаживать отношения в новом враждебном коллективе. Неужели вы как мать не осознаёте? – Клерк посмотрел на неё специальным взглядом, который Белльмер хорошо узнала. Так она сама смотрела на Монстра, когда он гадил под ванну. – Знаете, родительский эгоизм и равнодушие к потребностям…  
– Да мы вообще не ходим в школу!  
– Нами! – рявкнула Белльмер. – Закрой рот немедленно!  
– Не кричите на ребёнка, – грустно посоветовал клерк. – Как вам не стыдно. – Он присел на корточки перед Нами и сделал пальцами козу. – А куда ты ходишь, малышка? В детский садик?  
– Я не малышка, – Нами попятилась. – Меня Нами зовут. Руки уберите, вы.  
Клерк помолчал.  
– М-да, социализация у неё, конечно… – он встал. Белльмер показалось, он сделался как-то выше ростом. – Ну что ж, разберёмся. Кажется, вы мандаринами торгуете?  
– А что, это имеет какое-то значение?  
– Я же сказал: мы разберёмся. Всего хорошего, мисс Белльмер.  
Вечером им отключили электричество. Ещё через два дня – воду.  
Дети очень этому обрадовались.   
Ведь это очень забавно, когда всё рушится. Воду теперь нужно носить из колонки во дворе, и это очень весело, потому что можно брызгаться, визжать на всю улицу, и никто не будет ругать за мокрые штаны. Когда темнеет, вместо скучных лампочек в квартире горят свечи, плита и керосинка – играй хоть в принцессу, хоть в дракона, хоть в пожарника. В пожарника играть веселее всего – правда, для этого нужен папа, зато можно брызгаться, визжать на всю улицу, и никто не будет ругать за мокрого папу.  
И вообще можно делать что угодно: днём родителей нет дома, они где-то бегают, а вечером, возвращаясь, закрываются на кухне и не обсуждают всякую чушь про школу, а целуются как дураки и ведут настоящие пиратские разговоры: кто кому должен, где взять поддельные документы, почему все вокруг такие уроды и кто кому по этому случаю даст денег…  
  
Через три дня Нодзико вернулась с улицы бледная и спокойная.  
Это были две такие женщины, сказала она, они ждали меня возле булочной, а рядом стояли три солдата. Нет, не в форме солдаты. Но это видно же.  
Обижали? Нет, не обижали. Они вообще были такие ласковые. Спрашивали, как моя фамилия и давно ли мы сюда переехали. Спрашивали, хочу ли я ходить в школу. И что было на обед. И где мы жили раньше.   
Одна даже угостила меня бигмаммерсом, двойным ореховым.  
Пап, а можешь запереть дверь? А на цепочку?  
Росинант помахал ключами.  
– Это хорошо, – сказала Нодзико. – А ты можешь немножко придвинуть к двери шкаф? Потому что я, конечно, путала следы, как ты учил, когда убежала через забор. Но, по-моему, они знают, где мы живём.  
Росинант ответил, что никакой шкаф он двигать не будет. Что трёх солдат и двух тёток – если, конечно, они прорвутся через цепочку и голодного Монстра – он лично с большим удовольствием выкинет в окно. Предварительно отобрав все оставшиеся бигмаммерсы, особенно двойные ореховые. Что квартира – это частная территория, на которую никому нельзя заходить без ордера на арест. Тем более нельзя стрелять через дверь. Тем более из гранатомёта, вид вооружения безразличен, откуда ты взяла. Что если кто-то будет продолжать говорить глупости, то этот кто-то тоже вылетит в окно, а потом останется без обеда. Ну, просто чтоб не говорил глупости.  
Беллмер слушала их трёп через стену. Ещё в самом начале разговора она вышла на кухню, думая, что надо выключить суп, надо выключить чёртов суп, пока не поздно. Она даже повернула вентиль под конфоркой, но обратно ноги её уже не понесли.  
Так что Бельмер сидела за кухонным столом, слушала, как в прихожей её муж успокаивает её дочь, и тупо разглядывала сваленные грудой распечатки. Домашний хаос почему-то не хотел их проглотить, – где он, спрашивается, когда так нужен. Электричество, вода, газ. Наценка «Арлонг-банка» – сорок пять процентов. Поверх – копия ответа на официальный запрос Центрального Бюро Контроля населения. Таких фамилий не зарегистрировано. Таких девочек не существует. Пожалуйста, проверьте правильность написания и сделайте повторный запрос в течение недели.  
  
– Надо убираться отсюда, – сказал он, прикрывая за собой дверь. – Немедленно. Мы с тобой думали, что есть ещё неделя, но...  
– Мне заблокировали карточку. В счёт процентов, начисленных на пени с задолженности. – Белльмер засмеялась и сама не узнала свой голос. Росинант ответил ей удивлённой улыбкой. – На что ты собираешься купить билеты?  
– Я не собираюсь покупать билеты. – Росинант пошарил вокруг, вздохнул, перегнулся через стол и вытащил из её кармана пачку сигарет. Сел напротив, достал зажигалку. – В мире полно народу, бегающего от корпораций. Если бычто они не помогали друг другу – и не наживались друг на друге, конечно, – их бы всех давно переловили. – Он подмигнул поверх синей полоски дыма, а потом стал серёзным. – Можно без проблем выйти вчетвером и спуститься по пожарной лестнице, я понесу детей, а ты – кота. Поймаем катер, доберёмся до Кономи, а там поищем...  
Она снова засмеялась. На этот раз Росинант не улыбнулся в ответ.   
– Хорошо, ты понесёшь детей, а я тебя. Кот пусть бежит следом и завывает. Может, так мы привлечём меньше внимания.  
Он всё ещё не понимал. Вообще ничего не понимал. Он удочерил двух девочек, официально считающихся мёртвыми, и женился на военной преступнице, и до сих пор ничего не понял. Возможно, как писали в шиплоге, всё шло из детства.   
– Роси, – сказала она, – ты хочешь, чтобы тебя арестовали у них на глазах?  
– Что?  
– Если нас догонят, тебя арестуют. Меня, конечно, тоже. Возможно, на нас наставят оружие. Ты наверняка полезешь драться, и на тебя наденут наручники. Девочкам, скорее всего, ничего серьёзного не сделают, во всяком случае, Нами, – но перед тем, как их отправят в приют, они увидят, что родителей уводят солдаты. В лучшем случае. Кстати, усыновление нам, конечно, никогда уже не разрешат. Впрочем, вряд ли мне дадут меньше пятнадцати, так что усыновление будет уже неактуально…  
Росинант молча смотрел на неё сквозь дым, и Белльмер снова подумала о том, какое правильное и красивое становится у него лицо, когда он не улыбается, – недоброе, странное, какое-то по-мальчишески жёсткое. Но красивое.  
– Я хочу встретить их у себя дома, – сказала Белльмер. – Если в Арлонг-банке – или в Нацконтроле, или в Дозоре – действительно докопались до всей истории, я хочу услышать, что они скажут мне в глаза. Если меня арестуют, то, по крайней мере, я не буду бежать как крыса. И мои дети не увидят, что я бегу как крыса. – Во рту пересохло. Она попробовала сглотнуть, но получилось не очень. – Ты понимаешь, что...   
– Я понимаю, что они всё-таки тебя напугали. Промыли тебе мозги. – Росинант зажёг вторую сигарету от первой, продолжая смотреть на Белльмер с непонятным, незнакомым выражением. Наконец она отвела взгляд. – Знаешь, чисто технически я мог бы унести вас троих. Даже если бы пришлось тащить вас силой.   
Белльмер слегка выпрямилась за столом и перенесла вес на правую ногу. Правая была у неё толчковой. Ужас, который мешал ей проглотить собственную слюну, только прибавил бы сил, случись Белльмер по-настоящему отбиваться.  
– Ты этого не сделаешь, – прошипела она.  
– Да, – сказал Росинант. – Не сделаю. Ты можешь серьёзно сопротивляться, а у нас уже не осталось времени.   
Он раздавил недокуренную сигарету в блюдце и вышел.  
  
***  
Вернулся Росинант через десять минут. Или через пятнадцать.  
– Вот и всё. Больше вас никто не тронет. – Он прошагал к плите, попробовал суп, скривился – должно быть, обжёг язык. Снова повернул вентиль. – Эй, приём. Агент ноль-семнадцать-сорок шесть вызывает агента ноль двести два-тридцать. Можешь позвонить Арлонгу и послать его к дьяволу, если хочешь. Но лучше позвони и запиши девочек в какую-нибудь хорошую школу.   
– Тебя не было двенадцать минут. Успел ограбить пару инкассаторов? – Шутка получилась не очень, но Белльмер несло. Ей было понятно, что Росинант всё-таки окончательно двинулся от тревоги и безнадёжности, – в конце концов, он всегда ходил по краю, она знала. Теперь, когда это наконец случилось, следовало как минимум его успокоить, может быть, обнять, погладить по растрёпанным волосам, а может, запустить руку под ремень джинсов. Прошептать на ухо, что всё будет хорошо. Сказать, что они что-нибудь придумают, убегут, допустим. Но у Белльмер просто не было больше сил. Не было, и всё.   
– А может, ты поговорил с Арлонгом и прочитал ему проповедь о справедливости и бескорыстии?  
– Нет, с ним я не разговаривал, – Росинант задумчиво помешал в кастрюле. – Я звонил Доффи. Он пообещал решить вопрос.  
Белльмер посмотрела на стопку распечаток. Реальность окончательно превратилась в овсяный кисель. Как ни пытайся схватить – расползается, просачивается между пальцами и ускользает.   
– И что это значит?  
– Что Доффи решит вопрос, разумеется. – Росинант приподнял крышку, принюхался. Нахмурился. – Ну, не даром, естественно. Я сказал, что готов сотрудничать с «Фламинго». Заниматься безопасностью, промышленным шпионажем. Кадрами. Ну, всё такое.  
– А он что?  
Когда Росинант готовил еду, со стороны это больше всего походило на работу художника-экспрессиониста: хрясь! – расколотил скорлупу, плюх! – горсть перца и прочего шафрана с солью полетела в котелок, бдыщ! – это лязгнула крышка. Да что за блядство, ну, – это Росинант в очередной раз схватился за сковороду голыми пальцами. Совесть у тебя есть, зараза. Будешь слушаться или нет.  
– Доффи-то? Обрадовался. Сказал, что это отлично. Что я молодец и что у меня даже образование профильное есть, не придётся нажимать на отдел кадров. Доффи не любит использовать административные рычаги без нужды. – Росинант помешал суп. – Хотя вообще-то срал он на образование, ему доступы к серверам Дозора нужны. Контакты, пароли, всё остальное барахло. Меня же ниоткуда не удаляли, Сэнгоку до сих пор верит, что я вернусь.  
...Готовить он научился, пока Белльмер с девчонками выздоравливали, втроём валялись на кровати в их первой съёмной квартире, греясь друг об друга, – казалось, что от этого всё меньше болит, и спали. Просыпаясь, смотрели мультики по двадцать четвёртому каналу и ели то, что Росинант приносил. Где ты берёшь еду? – как-то раз спросила Белльмер. Продаю свои награды на чёрном рынке, ответил он. Осталось два ордена, это примерно на месяц.  
Выяснилось, что на молоко у Нами аллергия, а от грибов Нодзико тошнит. Выяснилось опытным путём – сама Нодзико тогда разговаривала исключительно простыми словами: пить, холодно, жалко, ненавижу всех. Она сосала палец, совсем как маленькая Нами, иногда писалась в постель и плакала каждый раз, когда Белльмер выходила из комнаты. Это было совершенно непохоже на девочку, которая нашла среди развалин вопящего младенца, взяла его на руки и отправилась искать помощи, безошибочно определив среди врагов человека, который наплюёт на своё знамя, лишь бы помочь двум малолетним беженкам, станет проклятым предателем, а после этого будет смотреть мультики по двадцать четвёртому каналу.  
Человек, который наплюёт, станет и будет, то есть Белльмер, не выдержав заунывного хныканья, как-то раз взял её на руки и пошёл покурить на кухню, где Росинант пытался соорудить что-то из чего-то и маринованных слив. Впрочем, нет – маринованные сливы он ел просто так, меланхолично вытаскивая пальцами из банки, пока готовил. Не говори с едой, вдруг сказала Нодзико очень разумным голосом. Нехорошо разговаривать с тем, что собираешься съесть.   
Не буду, маленькая, спокойно согласился Росинант. Больше никогда.   
И действительно, целых полчаса держался…  
  
– А как же цитадели коррупции и эксплуатация рабочих? Как же разоблачения махинаций?  
Никак у Белльмер не выходило избавиться от этого идиотского подначивающего тона. Чертовщина просто.  
– Этот вариант я тоже обдумывал, – Росинант задумчиво почесал небритый подбородок ручкой половника. – Двойной шпионаж. Можно было бы связаться с Сэнгоку и пообещать ему свежие новости из «Фламинго» в обмен на легализацию для девочек и снятие статуса с тебя. Но…  
– Но?  
– Сэнгоку неплохой мужик. Но он не заинтересован во мне, – просто сказал Росинант. – По-настоящему его волнует только Дозор. А Дозор служит корпорациям.  
Вытирая руки о салфетку, он подошёл к окну и распахнул форточку. Закурил, выпустил дым.  
– Я не верю Сэнгоку и не буду с ним договариваться.  
А Дофламинго, значит, ты веришь. Офигенно.  
– Если Доффи спросит, я скажу, что устал от нищеты и безнадёжности. Что я умею быть только секретным агентом, а в секретные агенты дезертиров не берут. Что моим детям хорошо бы учиться в школе, а не прятаться в трущобах у какого-нибудь нелегала-подпольщика или гнить в приюте. – Росинант стряхнул пепел в горшок с кактусом. Удивительно всё-таки стойкое попалось растение. – Но я думаю, он не спросит.   
Внезапно – и совершенно нелогично – Белльмер захотелось рассказать Росинанту всю правду, рассказать о том звонке, о внезапно принятом рапорте, о вертолёте с железным брюхом, гудящем как миллион упоротых шмелей.   
– А как же твои принципы? – спросила она.   
– Да в жопу их. Какие ещё принципы? – Росинант потянулся к ней, раскинув руки, длинные и прямые, как рельсы. – Я так тебя люблю, Белл. Ужасно люблю.  
  
  
***  
Белльмер оглядела его с ног до головы: белые джинсы с распродажи «Последний размер», дурацкая рубашка в сердечках, которую она так и не собралась перешить на летние платья девочкам, растрёпанные светлые волосы. Не то пациент психушки, не то белый клоун в отпуске.  
– Ты собираешься устраиваться на работу в таком виде?  
Росинант расправил воротник рубашки настолько аккуратным, изящным жестом, словно именно это могло помочь.  
– Нет, ну серьёзно! Собираешься?  
– Сказала женщина, которая шесть лет бесила генеральный штаб Дозора потрясающим малиновым ирокезом.  
– Дело в том, что я и хотела побесить генштаб, балда, – Белльмер прикусила язык. «Если тебя так уж тошнит, оставайся дома», – вот были бы её следующие слова. И в них не было бы никакого смысла.  
– Но у меня в любом случае больше не получится бесить Доффи. – Ударения на слове «больше» Росинант не сделал и, подмигнув ей, широко улыбнулся. На этот раз его улыбка показалась Белльмер нарисованной на бледном сосредоточенном лице неверной рукой четырёхлетки. – Во «Фламинго» совершенно свободный дресс-код для своих. Это даже поощряется, самовыражение, всё такое. Если ты в совете директоров, твой единственный корпоративный долг – жрать пиццу по пятницам и быть лояльным генеральному. А носить можешь хоть детский чепчик.  
Свободный дресс-код, семейная атмосфера, социальные гарантии и знаменитая благотворительная деятельность. Ответственность бизнеса перед обществом.  
Слова были знакомыми и неприятными.   
– И как, много там директоров в чепчиках?  
– Один, – серьёзно ответил Росинант. – Некто Пинк. Специализируется на коммерческих тайнах.  
Как у некоторых всё быстро меняется. Или, наверное, – возвращается на круги своя.  
– Тебе… Дофламинго уже рассказал?  
– При чём тут вообще Доффи? – весело и надменно удивился Росинант. Что-то в его интонации тоже было знакомым и неприятным. – На Доффи свет клином не сошёлся. Мы с этим Пинком в шиплоге познакомились. Помнишь, когда Нами собиралась убежать в Арабасту к следопытам?  
Белльмер на всякий случай кивнула. На самом деле она совершенно не помнила, когда Нами собиралась к арабастианским следопытам, захватывать корабли налогового управления, а когда – в революционную армию, учиться убивать правительственных агентов сложенной газетой и выкладывать в интернет разрушительные воззвания. Белльмер считала, что причин волноваться нет. Во-первых, Нами никогда не сбежала бы к людям, которые требуют работать бесплатно. Во-вторых, совесть не позволила бы ей оставить родителей, за которыми некому приглядеть.  
– Ага, – обрадовался Росинант. – Я тогда зашёл в «Психопэрент» спросить, где третьеклассниц, освоивших программу примерно первого курса Академии Дозора на дому, без документов берут заниматься морским ориентированием и борьбой. Слово за слово, и этот Пинк уже пишет мне в личку про свой чепчик. Ужасная история вообще-то. Короче, его жена сильно заболела…  
– Так, – сказала Белльмер, чувствуя, что призрачный специалист по коммерческим тайнам, исповедующийся незнакомцам в шиплоге, густеет, как сигаретный дым, и начинает занимать место в её жизни. – Хорош. Лучше Монстра своего покорми.  
В этом был весь Росинант. «Такие вот недотёпы, – сказала ей восемь лет назад генерал-лейтенант Цуру, – открывают сердце, как дверь в каптёрку, и входят. Сэнгоку не зря тянет его в секретный отдел. Так что не будь дурой, Белльмер».  
  
***  
Генерал-лейтенант была проницательна, как преподаватель Военной Академии, и сентиментальна, как только может быть сентиментальна женщина, чью любовь последние пятьдесят три года делят между собой Национальный дозор, стратегическое планирование и средства радиоэлектронной борьбы. «Не хлопай ушами, поняла, девочка?» – Цуру яростно отодрала этикетку от пластикового ящика из-под баночной фасоли. Единственная из преподавателей, она сопровождала подчинённых на всех идиотских практиках и неизменно дежурила в порядке общей очереди, повторяя, что командир должен быть рядом с теми, кого поведёт в бой. Какой бой, какие командиры? Тогда Белльмер казалось, что служба в Дозоре из этого и состоит: изматывающие тренировки, лекции про радиоэлектронную борьбу, дежурства на кухне и торжественные патрули возле сине-белого знамени, когда под ложечкой привычно чешется от причастности к великой миссии, под мышками мундира – от жары, а в горле – от желания немедленно закурить. У нас тут не эпоха Великих Пиратов, забирай свой рапорт, лейтенант. Нечего тебе делать в настоящей драке с твоей грамотой за стрельбу, много вас, грамотных. Хочешь доблести и мужества – отрасти малиновый ирокез или отправляйся в наряд по мойке подъёмников вне очереди. Ну хоть в самоволку сходи, что значит «незачем».  
Впрочем, к моменту разговора с Цуру Белльмер уже три недели не подавала рапортов о переводе в зону активных боевых действий и три с половиной недели каждую ночь ходила в самоволку. В первую же ночь Росинант признался ей, что она женщина всей его жизни, если не считать, разумеется, мамы, – но мама умерла от менингита, простудившись под кондиционером на ежегодном корпоративном балу, когда Росинанту было восемь, так что Белльмер теперь вообще не имеет права умирать; что его семье по закону принадлежат почти две трети промышленности Гранд Лайна, – а если не по закону, а по-настоящему, добавил он, то почти три четверти; что в Академию Дозора, на кафедру внутренней разведки он поступил тайно и все эти годы, за исключением последнего месяца, опасался, что его найдёт старший брат, Доффи – сокращённо от Дофламинго. Найдёт, оторвёт от знамени, дежурств и подъёмников и заставит работать директором службы безопасности за сто миллионов белли в год, – причём успеет сделать это раньше, чем сам Росинант станет агентом Дозора, вернётся в родное гнездо и разоблачит преступные махинации. А также прекратит эксплуатацию рабочих. И разрушит цитадели коррупции. Так хотел папа, он тоже умер, это вообще отдельная история. У нас часто умирают, никогда не умрёт один только Доффи, поэтому его все боятся, и правильно делают, так можно протянуть подольше.  
«А ты?» И я, конечно, просто ответил Росинант. Я, может, даже больше остальных, потому что я его лучше всех знаю. Доффи почти всё может и никогда никого не жалеет, таких людей нужно очень бояться.  
Он лежал на спине, перекинув ноги через покосившийся бортик гостиничной кровати – иначе бы они не поместились – и подставив тощий покрытый шрамами живот падающему из окна свету, как будто загорал в лунных лучах. Было странно, что такой огромный парень по уши в шрамах кого-то боится, но ещё страннее – то, что он об этом говорил. Нормальные огромные парни никогда о таком не говорят; может быть, поэтому ни одного другого огромного парня Белльмер не хотелось поцеловать в живот. И вообще никуда целовать не хотелось.  
Правда, добавил Росинант, в последнее время я гораздо сильнее боялся, что у нас с тобой что-нибудь не получится, ну ты понимаешь, тебе будет больно и всё такое; кстати, я всё ещё боюсь, тебе точно не больно? Лучше бы ты боялся вышибалу с ресепшена, рассеянно прошептала Белльмер, нам ему номер со сломанной койкой через полчаса сдавать, – но они были слишком пьяными и счастливыми, чтобы всерьёз об этом думать, они просто вылезли через окно мотеля и спустились вниз по стволу вяза, как древние пираты – по мачте. Дерево, как ни странно, осталось цело, и даже к подъёму они не опоздали. Тренировки в Академии, по крайней мере, хоть на что-то годились.  
«Не хлопай ушами, – сказала ей Цуру, автор учебника «Основы стратегии в военном искусстве». – Чувства – хреновый советник, когда речь идёт о твоей жизни».  
Тогда Белльмер, конечно, захотелось ответить, что даже ушей как у слона и хвоста как у морского короля не хватило бы, чтобы выразить её чувства по-настоящему, – и конечно, ничего подобного она не сказала. Во-первых, несмотря ни на что, Белльмер не хотела вылететь из Дозора. А во-вторых, в самой глубине души она уже догадывалась о том, что не могло прийти в голову генерал-лейтенанту Цуру: Росинант не собирался проникать ни в чьи сердца. Он просто случайно оказывался возле нужной двери, оступался и проваливался, по привычке ломая всё на своём пути и увлекая за собой тех, кто был рядом.  
  
***  
Ещё через три дня ей позвонил Дофламинго. Номер был незнакомый, и она раздумывала, брать ли трубку, – но перед ней высилась целая груда рапортов, впереди маячила проверка нарядов, а Росинанта отправили в двухдневную командировку. Его часто отправляли в командировки – он возвращался весёлый, с кучей денег и новых синяков. Это ничего не значило, разумеется: Росинант мог заработать сколько угодно синяков, даже спустившись с третьего этажа на первый в лифте, денег у него наверняка было сколько угодно, а к Белльмер он всегда приходил весёлый.   
Дофламинго представился и сказал, что для него большое удовольствие познакомиться не только с военным специалистом высокого класса, обладателем первого ранга по стрельбе и отличником боевой подготовки, но и с привлекательной, а главное, умной женщиной. Умной и предприимчивой.   
Его голос звучал искренне. Белльмер вдруг почувствовала странную тревогу, это её разозлило:   
«Вы звоните из-за брата? – глупо спросила она. – Вам не кажется, что он взрослый человек и сам решает, чем ему заниматься?»  
Дофламинго расхохотался. При чём тут вообще его брат? На Роси свет клином не сошёлся. Корпорации нужны по-настоящему мотивированные сотрудники, а если кому-то не хватает мотивации – он просто не работает во «Фламинго», вот и всё. Сказанное касается и родственников, и собственников, это абсолютно открытая информация.  
Нет, разумеется, корпорация слегка мониторит связи Росинанта, как и всех других крупных акционеров, он наверняка об этом рассказывал; и это очень здорово, потому что такая система позволяет выйти на очень интересные контакты.  
Вот как в данном случае.  
Он приглашает её возглавить службу безопасности в одном из филиалов. Очень тяжёлая работа, полная загрузка, обсуждаемая зарплата. Пожалуй, на испытательный срок имеет смысл начать с суммы... – и Дофламинго назвал сумму, которую проще было считать помехами на линии, просто чтобы не свихнуться, а потом предложил называть его на ты. Вылетать, конечно, нужно завтра, продолжила Белльмер сладеньким голоском. Она чувствовала себя глупо и от этого злилась ещё сильнее. Сегодня, поправил Дофламинго, с твоим начальством мы всё утрясём, а первичный инструктаж получишь по дороге. Я серьёзно советую тебе подумать. Тёплая страна, жилищные программы для сотрудников, социальные гарантии, и кстати, у нас совершенно свободный дресс-код, ты знаешь? Но самое главное – стабильность. Абсолютная стабильность, и никаких неожиданностей.  
И тут Белльмер заржала как лошадь. Она хохотала и хохотала, разглядывая гору рапортов, а Дофламинго на другом конце провода молча её слушал. Всё ещё хихикая, она извинилась и сказала, что её покупают впервые в жизни, поэтому, возможно, она ведёт себя странно. Но Дофламинго тоже хорош, – стабильности в её нынешнем положении столько, что она совершенно бесплатно может поделиться этой стабильностью со всем советом директоров и с Дофламинго лично. Нужно же как-то соотносить предложение со спросом, или как это у вас называется? Алло, меня слышно? Алло! Что-то со связью…  
Трубка молчала. Может быть, действительно что-то случилось со связью.  
Белльмер ткнула «отбой» и, пожав плечами, вернулась к рапортам. А потом проверила наряды. А потом отправилась на стрельбище и палила из винтовки по картонным силуэтам до тех пор, пока от отдачи не заныло плечо, а глухая тревога не улеглась окончательно.  
Вернее, ей казалось, что улеглась.  
Потому что, когда запыхавшийся курсантик вызвал её к Цуру прямо со стрельбища, первой мыслью Белльмер всё-таки стало «увольнение». А второй – «аморальное поведение, недостойное офицера». Бред, разумеется, Дозор – государственная структура, служащая, в том числе, и для борьбы со всякими там воротилами и фламингами; и никакой воротила не может уволить кадрового военного за три часа; и незачем воротиле предлагать человеку кучу денег, если можно просто убрать этого человека щелчком пальцев. Да и как бы её увольнение помешало им с Росинантом трахаться, если уж на то пошло? Бред и есть. Даже удивительно, подумала она, грохоча тяжёлыми ботинками по знакомому штабному коридору, а паранойя-то, похоже, передаётся половым путём. Эта мысль так её насмешила, что на пороге у Цуру Белльмер пришлось повторить про себя первый параграф устава, чтобы перестать ухмыляться, и постучаться только после этого.  
«Войди», – сказала Цуру в ответ на её «разрешите обратиться». И потом: «Твой рапорт приняли, собирайся, инструктаж прослушаете по дороге. Сбор на плацу в двадцать два ноль ноль, оружие получите там же». И ещё, совсем тихо: «Ну что, доигралась?» «Вы это про рапорт?» – моргнув, спросила Белльмер омерзительно штатским шёпотом. «Смирно! – рявкнула Цуру, и сквозь щёлканье собственных каблуков Белльмер явственно расслышала в её голосе усталое отвращение, но понять, к кому, не могла. – Вольно. Можете быть свободны, лейтенант».  
  
***  
  
Белльмер лежала на крыше сарая, изо всех сил прижимаясь к прокалившейся за день глине и стискивая правой рукой автоматный ремень. Тёплый дождь тысячами пальчиков барабанил по спине, по затылку, по заднице. Форму на заводе пропитали каким-то веществом, не пропускающим воду, но в штанах и под курткой всё хлюпало – от крови и ещё кое от чего.  
Первое время она слышала, как внизу вопит Джонс – сначала в полный голос, потом всё тише, тише. Он подорвался на мине одним из первых – как капрал Фудзитора до него, а перед ними – одноглазый сержант Джойкс и Хайзенк, носивший на шее запаянную в пластик фотографию своего кота, – но каким-то образом всё ещё жил. Отступая к морю, противник засеивал свой путь «лягушками» и «чёрными вдовами» – чего-чего, а этого добра у них хватало. Поживились на захваченных армейских складах.  
…они выскочили из зарослей и побежали к деревне, едва дождавшись сигнала. Капитан распорядился не жалеть боеприпасов. В деревне не осталось мирных жителей, сказал он накануне, это просто пиратская база. Сраные уроды засели на перешейке, придерживая выход к морю. У преступников не бывает ни пола, ни национальности, зато есть порошок и «калашниковы». Не нужно брать в голову, бойцы, мы сковырнём эту сраную базу, как гнойный прыщ, а потом прибудет подкрепление. Кто-то дежурно отшутился насчёт тех, кто берёт в голову. Вяло поржали. После двух недель валяния в канавах и бессмысленных перестрелок никто не верил в наступление.  
И вот теперь все бежали и стреляли, расходуя, сбрасывая всю ненависть. Не к врагам – пиратам и контрабандистам, – к гнилой жаре, заставляющей гноиться любую, самую мелкую царапину. К жучкам, которых сначала вытряхиваешь из спального мешка, когда наконец доползаешь до палатки, – а потом уже не вытряхиваешь. К безжалостному солнечному свету, к запаху горящего мяса, поднимающемуся над выжженным «зажигалками» окопами, вони наскоро выкопанных сортиров. К безвкусному вареву в крышке котелка, к голоду, и тоске, и боли в каждой мышце, и болотной лихорадке, которую приходится переносить на ногах, и вспышкам разрывов по ночам.  
И когда из дома начали выбегать человечки в ярких пижамах – большие и маленькие, с оружием и без – многие продолжали стрелять тоже, и самым страшным было то, что человечки никак не кончались.  
Пятеро из первой группы прорвались вперёд дальше всех. Повстанцы зажали их в кольцо и размазали практически в упор.  
Капитан бросил гранату в окно какого-то низенького строения – это же хлев, господи, зачем убивать овец, – и, пригнувшись, скорчился у двери, готовясь палить по выбегающим.  
Упал и заколотился на земле Хойк – прыщавый смуглый шкет, от которого Белльмер всегда блевать тянуло. Каждый раз, стоило ей войти в столовую, он махал руками и вопил что есть сил: «Уходи! Уходи! Твоя вызывать у Хойк дурные мысли! Твоя смущать Хойк!» Теперь он валялся на затоптанном, заляпанном сухими навозными лепёшками пятачке чьего-то внутреннего двора, и кровь толчками выходила из дыры у него на виске – надо думать, вместе с дурными мыслями. Белльмер повернула голову и посмотрела в направлении выстрела. Стрелявший – высокий человек с такими чёрными волосами, что на солнце они отливали ярко-голубым, – ощерился ей в лицо из высокого чердачного окна. Белльмер опустилась на колени, потом упала и перекатилась набок. Снова встала на колени, обхватила левой рукой правое запястье и выстрелила прямо в белозубую скобку улыбки. Потом побежала дальше.  
Джонс всё продолжал кричать.  
Дважды Белльмер пробовала подползти поближе, но как только приподнимала голову, воздух над головой вспарывали очереди. Приходилось снова распластаться по земле. Когда вопли перешли во всхлипывания, их не смог заглушить даже грохот вертолётов. Воздух наполнилась запахом керосина, гудением, прерывистым стуком. Подкрепление с материка всё-таки пришло.  
Зависнув над деревней, огромные, тяжёлые, как шмели, вертолёты поливали деревню свинцом, словно плантацию кукурузы – инсектицидами. Теперь кричали многие, и Белльмер тоже кричала – не слыша своего голоса, надсаживая глотку и размахивая руками. Даже когда восторженные вопли стали громче и превратились в крики ужаса, а потом растворились в гудении и стуке, что-то в ней продолжало верить в недоразумение. Шмыгнув в чёрный зев хлева, она успела выскочить на крышу и поорать ещё и оттуда – мы здесь, мы свои, ноль двести два тридцать! – когда пули раскрошили кровлю прямо у неё под ногами. Сухие комки глины взметнулись вверх, ударили в грудь и в лицо, и это, точно пощёчина при истерике, наконец подействовало. Коммандера Белльмер не стало. Существо, которое сменило коммандера Белльмер на посту, отчаянно хотело жить, оно упало и поползло, стараясь забиться в тень, в щель, под прикрытие стены, дымовой трубы, чего угодно. Существо больше ничего не знало и ничего не слышало. Оно чувствовало, что поднимать голову нельзя, и мерное гудение в железном брюхе, зависшем на бреющем над его укрытием, и дрожь хлипких перекрытий под животом. Когда вертолёт, разворачиваясь, снова плюнул свинцом, существо обмочилось от ужаса и боли и наконец перестало чувствовать совсем.  
  
Дождь всё шёл и шёл. Белльмер повернула голову и долго лежала, открыв рот и старательно ловя губами пресные капли, почему-то оставляющие на губах привкус металла. Может, это из-за вертолётов. Другой воды взять было неоткуда: внизу Белльмер заметила колодец, но он, конечно, был отравлен, как и все источники воды в пределах двух миль. Отпустив ремень бесполезного автомата, Белльмер приподнялась на локтях – руки сгибались, это хорошо. Подождала, пока потускнеет белая раскалённая вспышка в животе. Затем, зашипев сквозь зубы, осторожно встала на четвереньки, запустила руку под куртку и, нащупав флягу, потащила её вверх. Есть вода – есть и утро, как говорил кто-то. Кажется, нам потихонечку начинает везти. Ну давай. Вылезай.  
Наконец, звякнув о молнию, фляга выскользнула наружу, и Бельмер уже прикинула, где её укрепит, – между дымоходом и парочкой выступающих кирпичей, когда заметила, что в жестяном смятом боку зияет сквозная дыра.  
В тот момент она даже не подумала о том, что фляга спасла ей жизнь. Она взвыла и швырнула флягу в внутрь хлева. Фляга забрякала о деревянные перекладины лестницы и лязгнула где-то далеко внизу о твёрдый земляной пол. Потом посидела ещё немного, зажмурившись и равнодушно ожидая то ли «Хэй, коммандер Белл!», то ли выстрела. Не последовало ни того, ни другого.  
Цепляясь липкими от крови руками, она начала спускаться в хлев. Штаны немилосердно натирали, почему-то это казалось самым мерзким из всего. Зоны боли существовали в теле как будто автономно, одна не глушила другую, а только подчёркивала.  
Одна ступенька.  
Вторая. Третья.  
Не важно, что ты чувствуешь ниже пояса. Не важно, что происходит выше пояса. Важно сгибать пальцы и держаться как можно крепче, нашаривая ботинком следующую перекладину.  
Чувства – хреновый советник, как сказал кто-то.  
Когда предпоследняя перекладина обломилась под ногой, Белльмер свалилась вниз как мешок, проехавшись животом по остаткам лестницы, приземлилась всем весом на правую руку и осталась лежать на полу хлева.  
Мучило её только одно: снова отключиться никак не удавалось.  
Вместо блаженного обморока она погрузилась в какую-то тяжёлую полудрёму. Над деревней зависли бронированные вертолёты предателей, вместо пуль на этот раз они принесли какой-то сонный газ. Огромная Цуру кружила вокруг них и, обламывая когти, пыталась сцарапать с железных боков белые гербы Дозора, но у неё не получалось. Из-за мокрых вонючих куч вышел Росинант в белой парадке – мрачный, торжественный, он явно шёл платить штраф за сломанную койку.  
Давешний стрелок с синими волосами снова стоял перед Белльмер и улыбался. Его ослепительная злая улыбка светилась в провонявшем бойней и пожаром полумраке, он превратился в маленькую девочку и вместо винтовки держал на руках закутанного в тряпки младенца.  
Младенец улыбался тоже.  
– Тёть, – сказала девочка-стрелок с жутким акцентом. – Надо уходить.  
Белльмер покачала головой. Надо уходить, не надо было приходить, ну конечно.  
Верните лучше Донкихота, дайте умереть спокойно.  
– Вы можете нам помогать, тёть? Там солдаты…  
– К-какие солдаты? – выдавила Белльмер. Не надежда, призрак надежды шевельнулся где-то там, под солнечным сплетением, где было особенно нехорошо.  
– Злые солдаты прилетели, – подумав, ответила девочка. – Прилетели с неба. Ты помогать, мы вместе уходить. Она вот – Нами. Вроде простыла.  
Простыла – значит, надо в больницу, осознала Белльмер. Добраться до перелеска, до автомобилей. Вряд ли злые солдаты начали с перелеска, им надо убедиться, что тут всё зачищено. В каждом автомобиле есть аптечка. Там уже можно хреначить в нейтральную зону. Недалеко до нейтральной зоны, вообще-то.  
– Ну что делать, раз простыла, – прохрипела Белльмер. – Придётся ехать к врачу.  
Младенец в тряпках, словно бы в подтверждение, громко чихнул.  
  
***  
Рядом сидел Росинант и читал газету. Грязное больничное солнце подсвечивало мутным золотом его отросшую чёлку, хрустящий разворот «Гранд Лайн Таймс» в его руках казался сложенным тетрадным листком. Опять бред. Сколько можно мерещиться.  
– Эй, – позвала Белльмер на пробу. – Эй, Донкихот...  
Росинант вздрогнул, подскочил на месте, скомкав газетный лист. Табуретка загрохотала у него под задницей, по-балетному крутанувшись на одной ножке, и он едва не упал. Возможно, Росинант был настоящий.  
– С девочками всё в норме, – быстро сказал он. – Я сейчас врача позову.  
Белльмер прислушалась к себе.  
– Не надо врача.  
– Тебе точно не больно?  
Этот умный вопрос почему-то показался Белльмер очень смешным. Смешным, но хорошим – откуда-то из прошлой жизни, где свои не расстреливают своих, дозорные моют подъёмники, а верхом мужества считается свалить в самоволку.   
– Какого чёрта, Белл? – заорал вдруг Росинант. – Ты же обещала! Как это безобразие вообще называется?  
Белльмер укусила себя за губу, чтоб не хихикнуть.  
– Чего я кому обещала?  
Он наклонился к самому её лицу, на миг заслонив больничную палату, и грязное окно, и весь остальной мир.  
– Мне обещала, что не будешь умирать. Ну. Ночью, у «Джонса». Мы сломали кровать. Кровать ты помнишь?  
Нежность, разгоравшаяся внутри, погасла. Стало скучно и холодно.  
– Кровать помню.  
Прошлое казалось далёким, ненастоящим, как мелодрамы, куда нижние чины бегают по пятницам подрочить на заэкранные сиськи. Хулиганка и наследный принц, лунный свет, постельный лепет, она клянётся не жертвовать жизнью ради Родины, а наутро начинается война и всё прочее. Штабные да, могут забивать себе голову такой хернёй. Штабные – считай, те же штатские.  
– Донкихот, ты больной? – спросила она с досадой. – Мало ли что я несла. Ты как пятилетний.  
Росинант соскользнул со свой табуретки, и его глаза вдруг оказались на уровне её собственных, и Белльмер почувствовала едва уловимый запах дыма и гари. Пружина, туго закрутившаяся в животе, вдруг распрямилась. Белльмер обняла его здоровой рукой и заплакала.  
– Не ной. Вы поправитесь, и мы уедем. Куда-нибудь в деревню, на остров, к дьяволу на рога. Надо спрятаться как следует, нас будут искать. Ориентировки на дезертиров рассылают в крупные города...  
Вот что было не так: свитер. Росинанта она всегда видела или в форме, или голым, а сейчас он был в каком-то жутком колючем свитере, то ли с чужого плеча, то ли хрен знает откуда.  
– Ты-то тут при чём? Твоё какое дело?  
– А я что, не дезертир? Я дезертир! – Руки, гладившие её спину, остановились на секунду и тут же продолжили движение. – Слушай, я узнал, где ты была. Боевая операция не должна затрагивать мирных жителей. Никто бы вообще не полез в эту задницу, если бы там не было алмазов. В этой вашей деревне нашли алмазы, теперь будут строить добывающий комплекс, представляешь? Это чудовищно, это военное преступление. Дозор не имел права…  
Он продолжал сыпать секретными сведениями, но Белльмер больше не слушала.  
Социальные гарантии, невпопад вспомнилось ей. Разрушить цитадели коррупции. Папа всегда этого хотел. А потом: таких людей нужно очень бояться, и я тоже боюсь.  
– Пошёл ты нахер, Донкихот, – устало, беззлобно сказала она, выворачиваясь из его рук. Бунтарь хренов, филантроп, ещё не хватало. – Хорош городить ерунду. Тут в сортире курят, не знаешь?  
Росинант не шевельнулся. Он так и стоял на коленях возле её койки, опираясь о матрас и упрямо глядя перед собой почерневшими глазами. Явно почуял очередной отличный способ побесить старших и теперь злился, что его не берут в компанию. Избалованный мальчишка, которому надоело играть в шпиона и захотелось побыть беглецом, пока не придёт время работать директором за сто миллионов белли.  
Белльмер ещё немного отодвинулась и спустила ноги вниз. Перед глазами плыло, но не очень: вполне можно идти, если опираться, ну, на что-нибудь.  
– Как думаешь, меня к девчонкам пустят? – спросила она.  
– Пусть попробуют не пустить, я такое устрою.  
– Я же тебе сказала...  
– У тебя сорочка развязалась. Повернись. – Он затянул тесёмки и глухо сказал ей в спину: – Я думал, что я остался совсем один со всей этой хуйнёй. Пока тебя искал. Белл, выходи за меня замуж. – Помолчал и добавил: – Пожалуйста.  
– Донкихот, блин…  
– Меня зовут Росинант, а не Донкихотблин.  
Это было уже не смешно.  
– У меня теперь даже детей быть не может, – пробормотала она зачем-то.  
– У тебя уже двое детей, – сказал Росинант. – Разве нет?  
  
***  
– Ма-ам!  
– Сок в холодильнике, – отозвалась Белльмер. – Еда в холодильнике, мультики в телевизоре, ма-ам вне зоны доступа сети.  
Сейчас ей не хотелось разговаривать с детьми. Ей хотелось просто немножко посидеть в кресле. Нужно будет купить новое кресло, выбрать по каталогу самое дорогое. В конце концов, ничто не может продолжаться вечно. Даже безумцы взрослеют, когда их по-настоящему прижимает, и хорошо, когда есть такая возможность. Пора учиться жить нормальной жизнью.  
– Мама, там мальчик звонит! – в голосе Нами слышался явный интерес.  
Ну вот, например.  
– Поздравляю. – Странно, раньше за Нами не водилось привычки ябедничать. – Позови сестру к телефону.  
– Да-а? А мальчик просит – полицию…  
Белльмер, чертыхнувшись, встала и подошла к городскому аппарату.  
– Слушаю.  
В трубку громко подышали. Непонятно кто.  
– Нами, положи наконец трубку на рычаг! И перестаньте сопеть!  
– Меня похитили, – сказал незнакомый резкий голос, явно принадлежащий пацану лет двенадцати. Ну что, самый возраст для приколов в этом роде. – Это сделал ваш пациент. Стоянка катеров «Логтаун-транспорт», название хостела мне не…  
– Наш кто?  
В ответ в трубке заскрежетало, словно пластиковый корпус телефона стиснули изо всех сил. Зазвенело, кажется, какое-то стекло. «Отстань, мудак!» – придушенно вскрикнул мальчик, его крик потонул в грохоте. Белльмер почувствовала, как на коже выступает холодный пот. Мобильник на подоконнике. Вызвать службу спасения…  
Она одним прыжком очутилась у окна, деревянными пальцами нажала «разблокировку» и только тогда услышала из трубки голос Росинанта:  
– Алло, Белл? У вас всё в порядке? Белл, ответь немедленно!  
– Так, – сказала она, чувствуя, что капли пота превратились в лёдяную крошку. Всё внутри превратилось в ледяную крошку, всё в мире. – Ты где? Ты на работе?  
Глупый вопрос. Если только корпорация «Фламинго» не перенесла офис на стоянку катеров «Логтаун-транспорт».  
– На тебя напали?  
– Вас никто не тронет, – сообщил Росинант. – Я же говорил, что всё это сраный пиар, обычные больные дети, которым вдолбили в голову непойми что. Нет, меня тоже никто не тронет, я его закрыл в ванной и держу дверь… – В трубке снова загрохотало. – Я же говорю, оловянные солдатики, никакой здоровой агрессии. Их просто никто не лечит нормально, потому что корпорации не выгодно. Мотивация снижается. Я оставил Доффи записку, что забрал мальчика и поехал искать ему нормального врача. Он ничего никому не сделает, ты не бойся, ему важно доказать, что помочь нельзя, что «Фламинго» не может ошибаться. Такое шоу.  
– Что за херь, – сказали Белльмер и мальчик хором.  
Мальчик опять постучал в дверь, видимо, ванной. Теперь, видимо, ногой.  
– Идиоты, – обиделся Росинант. – Я лучше знаю.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что сбежал с работы, украл ребёнка из проекта и собираешься искать ему врача, а всё «Фламинго» будет с попкорном наблюдать, как ты облажаешься, а мальчик умрёт?  
– Офигеть, пап!  
– А он умрёт?  
– Дети, положите трубку!  
– Просто вызовите чёртову полицию! Мэм!  
– Я тебя тоже люблю, – сказал Росинант, обращаясь непонятно к кому конкретно. – Никто не умрёт, все дураки, сидите дома. Я не хотел, чтобы вы в это лезли. Мелкий гад спёр мой телефон и позвонил по единственному номеру быстрого набора.  
Судя по всему, мальчика из проекта неслучайно отпустили так легко. На юного гения он никак не тянул.  
– Там написано «Сумасшедший дом», – пояснил Росинант. – Он, наверно, решил, это номер моего психиатра. – Чиркнула зажигалка. Странно, что она различила этот знакомый звук сквозь жуткий грохот. Тем более странно, что она расслышала продолжение, потому что теперь Росинант почти шептал. – Слушай, Белл, я не мог по-другому. Ему всего тринадцать. Ты, главное, не волнуйся, ничего не предпринимай и не ищи…  
Белльмер молчала, подбирая слова.  
– Пап, – спросила Нами в тишине. – А что делать, если кот не влезает в клетку от попугая?


End file.
